Conventionally, a water-based ink comprising a coloring agent, water, and a water-soluble organic solvent is used widely as a water-based ink for ink-jet recording. The water-based ink is required to be good in ejection stability.
In order to improve the ejection stability, control of rheologic properties of a water-based ink is proposed. The water-based ink is composed of the same components as a rheology measurement ink whose loss tangent (tan δ) measured in a condition, in which an angular frequency is 3 rad/sec and strain is 10%, is 2.5 or more. However, even with respect to the aforementioned water-based ink, the ejection stability was not sufficiently improved.